The Technical Support Core provides a common source of specialized facilities, services, and expertise to the individual research projects. Organization of these elements into a core will help avoid duplication of effort and improve the efficiency and cost-effectiveness of the overall Superfund grant. This CROET-based component of the core provides support in the areas of cell and tissue culture, morphology and microscopy, analytical chemistry, molecular biology, and statistics, and media-communications. Each of these areas is crucial to at least two of the projects within this grant application, and most serve at least three projects. All of the projects in this application can make use of these core components as a source of specialized training for scientist and students associated with the grant. Our objective is to provide whatever level of assistance an individual project needs in these specialized areas. Services rendered will vary form simply providing an investigator with a place and facilities to work, all the way to offering a complete turnkey service such as analysis of chemicals and metabolites in brain tissue using advanced analytical techniques.